


獸人族的人類新娘

by kuan0528



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuan0528/pseuds/kuan0528
Summary: 這是一篇人與獸人的戀愛故事。黑格尼斯與默希爾在年少時期相戀又分離，並且在三年後舊情復燃。但是一個是獸人族的王次子，另一個則進了祭司殿，即將在眾人的期盼之下角逐大祭司之位。為了愛情，他們要如何排除萬難、廝守終身呢？





	獸人族的人類新娘

獸人族的人類新娘

第一章

這是個沒有月亮的夜晚，一輛滿載貨物的馬車從祭司殿後方緩緩駛了出來。

「默希爾，我以為你會接受我的勸阻。」

大祭司貝里諾一如既往地身著白色長袍，對跪在地上的黑髮青年微微一笑。

「我很抱歉，老師。但這是我必須要去做的事情。」

「默希爾，你是作為下一任大祭司的繼承者被培育至今，而非一名戰士。作為祭司殿中守護先祖及侍奉偉大真神的一員，你應該很清楚自己職責何在。觀測星象、占卜前程吉凶；安撫躁動害怕的族人、給戰場上我方的戰士們祈福，這才是你該做的。」

「可是，醫治族人的疾病、在他們受傷時給予真神賜予的草藥和聖咒，也是我們的責任。老師，前線的草藥跟聖咒已經不夠用了，我們不能坐視不管，這裡的藥草如果能帶過去，一定能救活更多受傷的戰士！」

默希爾抬起頭，一雙湛藍的眼眸中透出無比的堅定。其實這工作原本就不屬於默希爾，他如果拒絕，也是情理之中，沒有人會責怪他。可出乎貝里諾意料的是，默希爾無視他的勸阻，竟毛遂自薦，接下了這個任務。

貝里諾只得感嘆，雖然自己這徒弟平時通達事理，面臨有關戰爭與軍隊的事務時，居然也會像同齡的年輕小夥子一樣熱血莽撞。這倒不是甚麼壞事，不過，若默希爾要接任大祭司，這種脾氣還是再收斂一點比較好。

「見你如此堅持，我也不願再勸你什麼。默希爾，既然出去了，就別讓我跟祭司殿丟臉。」

「是。」

大祭司貝里諾的微笑裡，帶著些許無奈，他有著與默希爾相似的藍色眼睛，以及一頭烏黑的頭髮。

「最重要的是，平安回來，親愛的孩子。」

貝里諾目送默希爾隻身帶著一車的草藥，消失於祭司殿外圍的一座森林裡。那座森林不分白天夜晚、春夏秋冬，裡頭都亮如白晝、花團錦簇；更奇妙的是，它能夠引領默希爾到達聖托亞山脈──人族傳說中真神的居所。

而人族與獸人族聯合對抗墮魔的戰場，就位於聖托亞山脈之下的聖托亞河河谷。默希爾穿越森林時，已是兩天後的黎明之際。在蜿蜒的林道盡頭稍作停留，默希爾遠遠望過去，見到兩旁豎立著軍隊的旗幟，旗幟上寫著獸人族的文字，想是已經來到了獸人族軍隊紮營的所在。

他提起韁繩，放慢速度往營地靠近。把守出入口的士兵們察覺到他，警戒地提起他們的銅劍，一左一右走了過來。

前方是獸人族軍營，這兩個自然不是普通的人族士兵。他們的塊頭比人族高大一倍有餘，胸背上滿覆異色毛髮，一雙耳朵生在毛茸茸的腦袋上，隨著聲音靈活地左右轉動。他們的臉孔比起人族，更接近獸類，雙眼生在頭顱側面，中央有著突出的鼻子與寬大的下顎。

「你，人族的？」

默希爾放下了斗篷上的連帽，好讓他們別繼續用銅劍指著自己。

「你們好，我是人族大祭司的弟子，過來幫忙。」

他生硬的獸人語，惹得其中一個灰色毛皮、頭上一雙長角的獸人士兵嗤笑出來。

「噢，你來幫忙？那你馬車裡都是些什麼東西？」

另一個長著紅色長毛、眼睛和耳朵一樣細長的獸人士兵繞過默希爾，直接端詳起馬車車廂。默希爾的馬不斷對著他噴氣，想將這個不懷好意之徒趕走。

「裡面是什麼？酒？你們人族的酒可真好。」他故意咂了咂嘴，接著搖了搖頭：「不，既然你說是來『幫忙』的，那肯定是能幫忙的東西了……」

「雌性！人族的女人！」長角獸人靈光一閃，盡是些無禮又猥褻的想像。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」

兩個獸人士兵放肆的笑聲引來其他士兵的注意，紛紛圍了過來。直到人群中出現一位似乎位階較高的獸人，此起彼落的起鬨聲才稍微停歇。

「你說，你是人族大祭司的弟子？」

正當默希爾煩惱著如何和這群粗鄙之人溝通的時候，他聽見了自己熟悉的語言，雖然不太標準，卻足以顯現出對方的誠意。

「是的。你好，我是默希爾‧亞蘭特，人族大祭司的弟子。我來這裡，是為了給受傷的士兵們送來藥草和治傷的聖咒。」

默希爾朝著眼前這位藍色毛皮、圓耳朵，有著可愛的大眼睛卻搭配上魁梧身材的獸人，習慣性地伸出了右手。周圍的士兵們見到他的舉動，紛紛露出不以為然的表情，有著藍色毛皮的大眼睛獸人愣了一下，這才會意過來，伸出手跟他握了握。這是人族在初次見面時習慣用以表達友好的方式──握手。

「我是達姆布列歐，西翼部隊的隊長，叫我達姆就行。謝謝你前來支援，不過，我們獸人族軍隊並沒有向人族求援過。」

「的確沒有，但是前線的人族聖療師們告訴我，他們快要將聖咒耗盡，戰場上也沒有藥草，愈來愈多傷兵無法處置，只能等死。達姆先生，我想在這裡新增聖療所，好救治傷者。」

「的確，現在墮魔的攻勢愈來愈猛烈，我方傷者不斷增加。你的好意，我會轉告給士兵們。但我恐怕無法答應你在這裡新增額外的聖療所，這得要經過黑格尼斯大人，也就是我們的將軍大人同意才行。」達姆布列歐望向後方馬車，微笑起來。微笑不常見於獸人臉上，這顯得他親切感十足，即使默希爾被他拒絕了，卻不會產生厭惡之感。

「既然如此，是否能讓我見見將軍大人？」

獸人士兵們交頭接耳，經由幾個聽得懂人語的同僚作為翻譯，明白到這個不知天高地厚的人類竟然要求見將軍，又是一陣騷動跟噓聲。

「身為戰士就是要在贏得勝利之前一直戰鬥下去！什麼聖療都是浪費時間！」

「戰死沙場是戰士的榮耀，受一點小傷就接受聖療根本是貪生怕死之徒！」

「嗤，我們獸人族強壯的體魄人族哪能比得上，聖療根本是多餘的！」

身邊一下子充斥著絕非友善的呼聲，默希爾有點慶幸自己不是那麼精通獸人語，可以讓他少受點氣。

「亞蘭特先生，將軍大人還在整頓接下來要出擊的隊伍，我會告知他來見你，不過，不是現在。」

達姆布列歐再三保證會讓他們的將軍大人知道默希爾的存在，默希爾只好回去窩在他的馬車裡等待。他捧著寫有聖咒的羊皮紙捲，複習上面每道聖咒的使用方式還有搭配的草藥，一捲接著一捲地看，直到整車的羊皮紙都被他翻了個遍後，他開始整理起那些珍貴的草藥，分門別類，剔除受潮的部分。

日落時分過去，夜幕低垂，獸人士兵的營地築起了篝火。默希爾的馬車被驅趕到營地邊緣，篝火溫暖不到這個偏僻的所在，默希爾只得盡量收攏身上的斗篷，戴起連帽以免受寒。

獸人們輕視人族，自大傲慢，但又不怎麼使用腦袋。許多族人都是這麼評價獸人的，不過，默希爾並不贊同如此的以偏概全。

其實這不是他第一次見到獸人。從前他遇到的獸人與這軍營裡的，相去甚遠，那是一個善良又十分聰明的獸人。所以他寧願相信獸人和人族一樣，有好有壞，而無論是怎麼樣的人，只要是站在己方陣營一同抵抗墮魔的，都應該要在他們受傷的時候給予援助。

話雖如此，現在的他還正被那些不用腦袋的獸人們阻擋在外。默希爾不想坐以待斃，想要先聯絡上自己的人族同胞。他從懷裡掏出一張染成墨綠色的羊皮紙，靈巧地將長方形的紙張反覆堆折成能夠握在手心的大小。

「神賜的靈鳥，請為您的信徒通風報信。到真神所眷顧的，菲力‧猶特的耳邊捎來我的信息。」

默希爾喃喃唸了一串咒文，打開手心往裡頭吹了口氣，那張被摺疊得十分迷你的綠色羊皮紙隨之發出微弱的光芒。只見那些光芒在他的手心顫動，接著愈發強烈，最後它倏地往空中彈跳起來，化成了一隻鳥形。

銀色的鳥形撲騰著翅膀，默希爾打開車廂門，它立刻像箭一般竄了出去，一下子便消失在黑暗之中。這是默希爾的第五隻傳信雀了，卻沒有一隻帶回聖療師菲力‧猶特的回覆。

幾天前，祭司殿接到前線聖療資源短缺的消息，促使默希爾爭取來到前線。現在他好不容易趕到，卻與菲力聯絡不上，使他不禁擔憂起菲力的安危更勝於自己的窘況。菲力從戰事一開始的時候就被派往前線，跟那些獸人待在一起至少也兩個多月了，不知道他是不是也跟自己一樣，遭受到許多無視跟奚落呢。

默希爾攤開毛毯，將自己團團裹住，他半躺在馬車中，與一袋袋藥草捱在一塊。乾燥藥草的特殊氣味稍稍平復了他的不安，也使他昏昏欲睡。他半瞇著眼，心中盤算著明日怎麼擺脫那些獸人士兵，直接跟他們的「將軍」見面商討新增聖療所的事情，還有……

「碰、碰、碰！」

默希爾驚得打了個激靈，猛地睜開雙眼，睡意全消。有人在十分粗魯地敲打著馬車的木質後門，用錯誤發音大聲叫著他的名字。

「喂──呦喝！摩希爾！不，還是摸西二？喂──摸西二！在嗎？將軍他──嗚噗！」

默希爾重重推開車廂後門，如他所料的正中紅心。稍早之前遇見的長角獸人摀著被門重擊的鼻子，痛得整張臉皺成了一團。他怒火中燒地對著默希爾破口大罵了好些獸人語，伸手揪住默希爾的斗篷，默希爾掙扎不過他的蠻力，動彈不得。

就在默希爾做好心理準備要被拖出車廂的時候，長角獸人的身後突然出現了許多列隊行進、手持火把的獸人，他們由遠而近靠了過來，各自找到定點後排成左右兩列，頓時四周都明亮了起來。

「龐羅！你在做什麼！」

火光之中，出現了可愛的大眼睛跟圓耳朵。達姆布列歐從隊伍中急急忙忙趕來，驚訝地見到在車廂後方拉拉扯扯的兩人，喝斥著要阻止長角獸人的動作。但是來不及了，默希爾先是感到拉著自己領子的獸人龐羅突然間鬆了手，他失去重心，往前摔落在地，伴隨而來的尖銳疼痛讓他費了好大的勁才忍住不痛哼出聲。

「將軍不是說要見他？我只是要帶他過去！」

長角獸人還恬不知恥地要幫自己辯解，達姆布列歐正要訓斥他，只聽得一個粗獷低沉的聲音從兩人身後傳來，霎時鬧哄哄的四周都沉默了下來。

「夠了。」 

默希爾順著好奇心回頭，自獸人士兵左右列隊的中央，走來一個高大的身影。

*

偌大的帳篷裡，溫暖的爐火終於驅散寒冷，讓默希爾稍稍舒了口氣。他先是環顧四周，從棚頂垂降下來的華貴布幔繡著獸人族特有的圖騰，各式兵器諸如大釜、長矛、十字弓井然有序地擺在後方的木架上，帳篷中央的長桌上釘著一大張羊皮紙地圖，上面花花綠綠的全是筆跡。

名叫黑格尼斯的獸人，也就是方才獸人士兵們口中的「將軍大人」，正坐在墨黑且雕飾古樸的厚重木椅上。他一身金黃色的毛皮，頸部生著一圈長而蓬鬆的鬃毛，上面一簇一簇地摻雜著紅色焰型斑紋，那些鬃毛大多披散在他寬厚的肩膀上，有些則被編成幾條裝飾用的小辮子。

「初次見面，我叫默希爾‧拜雷……不，是默希爾‧亞蘭特。我是人族大祭司的弟子。」

默希爾彎下身子，雙手前伸交疊著，低下頭將額頭往手背上碰了五次。因為眼前的將軍大人，同時也是現任獸人族族長圖王的次子，身分尊貴，不僅要使用獸人貴族的見面禮儀，還要用上等的五次伏首。他現在是有求於人，怕禮節上有得罪，還特別去請教了祭司殿裡的禮儀官。

只是不知何故，帳子內的詭異氣氛並未削減分毫，只要默希爾稍微抬頭，便會迎上那雙從他一進帳便不離他身上的灼灼目光。這也是造成他緊張到說錯自己名字的原因。

「我謹代表人族祭司殿，前來支援。聽聞……」默希爾吞了口口水，低頭盯著眼前雕花將軍座的椅子腳：「聽聞前線戰事膠著，傷者眾多，所以送來這些藥草與聖咒，補充治療資源。除此之外，我認為還需要再增設一個聖療所來安置傷患……」

「默希爾？」

「是的。」被那一雙琥珀色、有著細長瞳孔的獸類眼眸盯著，默希爾覺得自己彷彿成了獵物，一隻在狩獵者面前手足無措的獵物，於是將視線移往前方地毯上的異族花紋上：「我叫默希爾‧亞蘭特。」

「你說，你是人族大祭司的弟子？」

「是。」

眼前這位沉默不語的將軍大人總算開了金口。雖然知道獸人貴族多少會一點人語，但令默希爾驚訝的是，他講得字正腔圓，比達姆布列歐說得更好。如果他能稍微收斂一下他銳利的眼神，默希爾對他的好感說不定會增加一些。

「請你抬起頭來，默希爾……先生。」

帶著獸人特色的低沉喉音出現在腦袋上方，默希爾不怎麼情願地抬起頭，見到那位將軍大人正站在自己前方，像一堵牆一樣，居高臨下地盯著他瞧，雖然早有心理準備，他還是不免被兩人體型上的差異所震懾。

默希爾第一次切身體會到為何族人們說起獸人，在輕視中總帶著畏懼之情。相較於獸人，人族的體型在先天上明顯處於劣勢，默希爾雖然身材較為纖瘦，仍屬於正常男性的體格，他的身高卻堪只到眼前這個獸人將軍的胸口，而外面那些士兵們，比他們將軍更為高壯的大有人在。

眼前的這副軀體，外部構造與人族相去不遠，一樣有著軀幹、四肢外加一顆頭，但其四肢筋肉糾結，五根手指頭上盡是鋒利的爪子，外衣與盔甲包裹之下的軀幹隨著呼吸起伏，顯得厚實精壯，最上面的一顆頭顱比人族還大一些，覆蓋著毛髮的口鼻突出，嘴裡想必生滿了有別於人族的尖銳獠牙。不過，最可怕的要屬那雙眼睛──聽說獸人視力極好，夜裡甚至不需燭火便能視物，十分擅長在沒有月亮的晚上行軍偷襲。而讓默希爾感到毛骨悚然的是，這位將軍大人看著他的眼神，就像下一刻便要將他拆吃入腹似的。

「黑格尼斯大人。」

毛髮蓬鬆的腦袋上，一雙圓耳朵轉了轉，令人恐懼的目光終於從默希爾身上抽離，接著掠過默希爾的頭頂，射向帳篷門口。

「達姆。」

原本矗立在面前的龐大身軀終於離開，讓默希爾鬆了口氣。隨著身後傳來一陣獸人語的交談聲，那位可怕的將軍大人似乎要離開了，有著大眼睛、藍色毛皮的獸人達姆布列歐來到默希爾的面前，行了個禮，說道：「亞蘭特大人，住所已經幫您準備好了，您的篷車、馬匹，都幫您放在帳篷外。」

達姆布列歐在前面帶路，默希爾亦步亦趨地跟著，一路上被迫遭受各種不同外形的獸人士兵的注目禮。距離王帳不遠的空地上，已經立起了兩座新的營帳，他的篷車和馬匹都繫在外面，他的馬一見到他，咻咻地噴了幾口氣，開心地衝他嘶鳴了一聲。

「您車內的物品都放在左邊的帳篷裡，右邊的帳篷則是給您起居用的。這兩個營帳您想另作他用也可以，如果有缺少什麼，我們都會盡力提供給您。」

「謝謝，讓你們費心了。」

「不會，這些都是將軍大人為了感謝人族的支援而安排的。亞蘭特大人孤身一人來到此處，將軍大人十分欣賞您的膽識。請大人早點休息，在下先告辭了。」

默希爾安撫好自己的馬，分別往兩個營帳裡頭張望。如達姆布列歐所言，左邊的帳篷裡，他帶來的藥材、羊皮紙都被收拾得整整齊齊，以上了油的防水皮革包裹，井然有序地放置在木架上；右邊的帳篷裡，燭火、暖爐、桌椅、床鋪等等，起居所需的物品一應俱全，地上還鋪著與王帳一樣有著異族花紋、充滿濃烈色彩的地毯。這些都是那位可怕的將軍大人的安排，也不知道是賣人族祭司殿的面子，還是真如達姆布列歐所說的「欣賞亞蘭特大人的膽識」。可無論如何，現在的默希爾已經沒有任何多餘的力氣去思考了。

他疲憊的身體一沾上乾燥溫暖的被褥，就再也無法動作。意識矇矓之際，他想起那一雙有著細長的獸類瞳孔、直盯著自己不放的眼睛……果然很可怕，真希望每隻獸人都長著像達姆布列歐那樣的大眼睛。

默希爾的臉埋在枕頭裡，忍不住「唔」地呻吟了一聲。


End file.
